deusfandomcom-20200214-history
Manoi
One of the older species of the planet, the Manoi have a long history, and a culture unlike any of the other races due to their species having three biological genders instead of two. This third gender is called Bumale. Once a great power, they are now on the verge of extinction, there being very few left any were in the world. Appearance Red skin and demon like appearance, Bat-like wings, with clawed feet and hands. Long thin tail with pointed end. Eyes change color from moment to moment, often appearing as multiple colors in the sunlight. Their clothes are tattered and torn from their many travels. Due to this they do not have a set clothing style, instead they wear whatever they can get from other cultures. Black long hair is common among them. Bumales do not have wings. Behavior Typically living homeless and as scavengers, they are very keen on being tight with their available resources, known for never wasting anything, and always doing their best to get the most out of any situation for better or for worse. Abilities Manoi males and females are all born with wings on their back, and while lacking true flight, can glide on strong wings if dressed light enough. They have an innate abilities to 'see' through thin fabrics, as their eyes sight is incredibly good at picking out small details, making them very observant. They often can quite literally see things others cannot, making them very adept at picking out forgeries and hidden details. Culture After all this time spent as vagrants and nomads, they barely have any culture left. Most of the times they adapt different aspects of cultures they come across, making each Manoi unique in this regard. In the times of the Dynasty, Manoi society was very equal for the three genders, as all were needed for procreation. As such, most relationships and unions were between 3 members of society. The dynasties were several ruling houses, with the oldest member usually being the leader. They ruled lands, passed on to children their territories and wealth, and were in charge of their own armies and regions, but each Dynasty elected one of its members to be a member of the Cabal, a special group dedicated to looking out for the interests of all Manoi. Each Dynasty could only have one member in the Cabal at once, and it could not be the same member ruling the Dynasty. They were very extravagant, their lands being rich with both minerals and resources. Jewelry was very common, as was revealing and loose clothing, their society seeing procreation as important as with their aging and birthing cycles taking so long, all were encouraged to increase their numbers. They worshiped a fertility goddess, whose perfect eyes could seduce any being. They saw themselves as near perfect beings, and all other races were only fit to be their servants. History The Manoi and The Ancients, or 'Gyndoi' as the Manoi called them, were the two dominant races of the world. The Manoi were the smaller of the two however, able to keep the Ancients at bay while holding a sizeable territory of their own. The two factions were always in an endless state of Cold War, Manoi fearing the Ancients would strike with a secret weapon at any time. The Ancients were known to them as cruel monsters, taking and twisting the life of the earth into monsters, and as such saw subjugation by them as the worst fate possible. In their eyes, slavery to Manoi was much preferable as they considered themselves "Kind" masters who treated their slaves to extravagant culture. For the longest time, they desired to enslave the Ekios, seeing them as perfect slaves for both their cultures heavy use of various jewels and fabrics, as well as viewing them as less "Beautiful" Manoi. This time would come for them, as the Ancients vanished in a single night, their entire planet wide empire erased from existence, leaving only behind its ruins and relics. After hundreds of years of systematically enslaving the Ekios, who lost the protection of their cities as their religion waned, an event known as "The Pallid Days" drove them to collapse. This event was the beginning of the beings known as "Forgotten", named the Pallid days for the white pallid masks the creatures seemed to 'wear'. While they survived, the great Dynasties were gone, and they were reduced to but a single city. With the help of a wandering being clad in grey armor and cloth, they were able to beat back the Forgotten and began to build anew. It would not be long before the finale death knell for their culture rang, as within a few decades, an island rose from the sea to the west. It was the Iadryn city of Ry'lant, and it signaled the rising ocean that would swallow the Manoi's lands. The Iadryn fell upon them as a great tide, easily overcoming their weakened defenses. Seeking to preserve their species, they surrendered and became their slaves. The Manoi's culture was truly wiped out. Their jewelry and extravagant clothing replaced with plain rags, their eyes covered with cloth wraps, and their freedom stamped out. They were used as labor for the Iadryn, destroying their fertility goddess' temples with ones dedicated to The Dreamer. As the years went on, the Iadryn began executing the Bumales, seeing them as a corruption of the intended order of The Dreamers world. Manoi began to retreat into the Ekios deserts, hoping to cross into the Free Lands. Almost the entire population of Manoi fled, many were killed by the Iadryn for their disobedience. Those who made it into the Ekios deserts were surprised to find the aid of the Ekios people. The Ekios would aid them in crossing the Manoi, on one condition: They would never walk on Ekios sand again, and most certainly not dare claim any land or property in the Ekios desert. They agreed, and were brought into the freelands. Since then, the Manoi live as Vagabonds, for a time traveled in groups roaming from place to place hoping to find a home until their numbers dwindled more and more over the passing centuries. Now there are barely any left, it being rare to see more than a dozen in a single city. Even still, most of them still wear the cloth rags around their eyes, feeling a deep guilt for the crimes of their past, and continue to wear them as penance. Not only to remind themselves of their history, but to remind others that all beauty can be stamped out by cruelty. Other Average Lifespan: 940 years Sexually mature at 169 (18%) years, adult at 179 years (19%) Associated Religion: - None ? - Available Classes: Vanguard, Marksman, Knave, Herald Category:Races